Question de Pouvoir
Question de pouvoir (titre VO "Ice Pick") est le troisième épisode de la saison 2 de Teen Wolf. Carnet de bord Scott essaie d'empêcher Derek de créer de nouveaux loups-garous. Chris Argent commence à entraîner Allison officiellement. Enfin, la nouvelle créature fait une nouvelle victime. Recap complet Allison fait le plein à une station d'essence, qui est abandonnée à l'exception d'une moto. Le motard la fixe, elle hoche la tête sans aller plus loin. Des lumières l'éblouissent et Allison panique, elle veut partir avec sa voiture mais ses clés ont disparues. Lorsqu'elle sort de sa voiture, une personne met un sac sur sa tête et l'enlève. Lorsque Allison reprend ses esprits, elle voit qu'elle et son père sont ligotés et bâillonnés à la maison des Hale. Une voix profonde, venant apparemment de nulle part, commence à poser des questions : : "Ever wonder what happens if a hunter gets bitten?" («T'es tu déjà demandé ce qui se passe si un chasseur se fait mordre ? ») :"Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten?" («T'es tu déjà demandé ce qui se passe si TU te fais mordre ? ») :"What do you think your father would do?" (« Que crois-tu que ton père ferait ? ») :"What do you think he’d have to do?” (« Que crois-tu qu'il DEVRAIT faire ? ») :"When all it would take to change everything, is one bite." (« Quand tout ce qu'il suffit pour tout changer est une morsure. ») Chris se libère et lui montre que la voix vient d'un téléphone tenu par un autre chasseur, le même homme qu'elle a vu précédemment à la station d'essence. Chris dit à Allison que c'est son entraînement. Il lui montre une flèche pour lui faire savoir qu'il sait qu'elle a tiré sur le chasseur qu'ils avaient envoyé pour Isaac. Elle proteste qu'ils allaient le tuer. Chris la prévient que la prochaine fois qu'ils tombent sur Isaac lors d'une pleine lune ils le tueront et dit que c'est la décision qui a été prise, pas son propre choix . Il l'informe alors que les femmes de la famille d'Argent sont les dirigeants. Ensuite, il lui remet une flèche et sort de la maison. Allison utilise la flèche pour couper ces liens. Il lui faudra deux heures et demi pour se libérer, ce qui est apparemment un bon temps, comme le dit le chasseur resté dehors, qui précise que pour lui il lui avait fallu trois heures. Allison le laisse et part avec sa voiture. Le chasseur remarque ensuite quelque chose autour de ses pieds, qui le fait tomber. Il porte sa main à sa nuque, se relève et sort son arme, mais finit par tomber au sol, apparemment mort. On voit alors la patte griffue couverte de venin de la Créature Lézard. C'est le jour du cours d'escalade. Allison et Scott sont sur le mur ensemble, et il lui dit qu'il n'a pas de queue. Or ce qui l'a agressée dans la maison d'Isaac avait une queue. (voir l'épisode [[Saison 2 Episode 02|'La Chasse est Ouverte' - Shape Shifted-]]) Après que Scott l'ait taquiné à l'aide de ses capacités physiques surhumaines, Allison le fait tomber du mur et tout le monde rit. Ensuite, Stiles grimpe le mur avec une fille au hasard nommée Erica. Comme Erica hyper-ventile, Allison avertit l'entraineur Finstock qu'elle est épileptique. Erica est agitée et chute finalement en toute sécurité grâce la corde de sécurité. Retour dans les vestiaires, Jackson surprend Stiles et Scott disant que le nouveau loup-garou Isaac est maintenant le problème de Derek. Les garçons sont occupés à la planification d'une excursion. Stiles est désireux d'obtenir un peu d'action, Scott est nerveux a propos du grand-père d'Allison et de la nouvelle et mystérieuse créature. Soudain, la main de Scott commence à trembler. Il se dirige à la salle de gym, où il rattrape Erica de justesse. Elle avait tenté une fois de plus de grimper sur le mur d'escalade et elle est tombé à cause d'une crise d'épilepsie. Allison demande comment il savait qu'Erica allait tomber, et il lui dit qu' il sentait qu'il allait se passer. À l'hôpital, l'infirmière Melissa McCall dit à Erica qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a pas pris ses médicaments. Après que Mme McCall aille remplir le dossier médical, Derek se présente à l'hôpital. Il lit les effets secondaires énumérés sur le flacon de pilules, anxiété, gain de poids, acné. Derek la séduit avec la promesse qu'il peut faire que tous disparaissent. Les yeux de Derek prennent une lueur rouge. En classe de biologie passe un film sur la vaccination. Matt est fâché à propos de la caméra qu'il a prêté à Jackson. Soudain, Jackson commence à prêter attention à la vidéo sur l'immunologie. Après la classe, il poursuit Lydia et l'accuse d'avoir ruiné son corps afin qu'il ne puisse pas devenir un loup-garou. Il croit qu'elle l'a immunisé en quelque sorte à travers leur ancienne relation. Par la suite, Lydia pleure dans les toilettes quand une paire de pieds s'approchent et apparaissent sous la porte de l'endroit où elle pleure. Elle proteste que les pieds, de garçon de toute évidence, sont dans les toilettes des fille et qu'ils feraient mieux de se promener plus loin. Lydia sort des toilettes, remarque la mystérieuse personne au loin et la suit. L'homme s'arrête un moment devant la vitrine des trophées, puis s'en va. Alors que Lydia regarde à son tour la vitrine, elle remarque un trophée au nom de Peter Hale. Elle se souvient le voir marcher vers elle au stade et prend peur. Stiles et un gars nommé Boyd font une transaction dans le réfectoire. La négociation ne va pas bien, et Stiles veut lui donner moins que les 50 $ prévus pour un jeu de clés, mais il finit par payer et rejoint Scott. Alors qu'ils ont planifié leurs activités de la soirée, Erica entre dans la cafétéria, elle est clairement différente, sexy et confiante, sans aucunes traces de l'acné ou de ballonnements. Ils la suivent à l'extérieur et voient Erica monter dans une voiture avec Derek. Scott laisse tomber un pot de verre à la clinique vétérinaire et Deaton lui fait remarquer qu'il a la tête ailleurs. Scott lui dit que tout lui échappe dan sa vie en ce moment. Scott et le Dr. Deaton ont une discussion philosophique sur l'entropie et le vétérinaire lui donne une augmentation de salaire pour détourner les questions de Scott sur les loups-garous. Allison parle à son père de Lydia, tandis que son amie se trouve chez elle. Bien qu'Allison déclare que Lydia semble aller bien, son père est préoccupé par ce qui lui est arrivé quand elle a été attaquée par Peter Hale et veut que sa fille aide à garder un œil sur elle. Quels appels de Chris Argent cherche un ami, Allison appels espionnage. Lydia, Stiles, Scott et Allison arrivent à la patinoire de glace. Sur la glace, Allison enseigne Scott à patiner. De toute évidence, force et gagner de loup-garou n'aident pas avec ce sport, et Scott s'écrase sur le mur. Il s'avère que Lydia peut tourner aussi bien les cercles autour de Stiles. Alors que Scott et Allison tentent de prendre des photos dans le photomaton (les yeux loup garou font de gros flash sur 3 des 4 photos car la dernière Scott a les yeux fermés.), Lydia trouve des pétales de fleurs sur la glace et suit la piste d'une fleur de loup, qui semble prise dans la glace. Quand elle une pellicule de glace a la surface on peut voir Peter Hale sous la glace. Elle commence à crier. Allison et Scott fonce vers elle et voient, Lydia avec Stiles incrédule sans fleurs ni Peter congelé en vue, ce sont des hallucinations. Scott parle à Erica pour savoir qui Derek prendra comme prochain victime. Pour justifier sa décision de devenir un loup-garou, Erica raconte sa vie d'avant, elle avait une saisie en classe et une personne l'a filmée et l'a mit sur internet. Les étudiants ne savaient pas quoi faire, et beaucoup riant d'elle et finalement pissé elle-même. « Regardez-moi maintenant, Scott, » elle purrs, si les loups-garous peuvent ronronner. Allison voit Erica coller à son petit ami, et Scott la repousse mais Allison est partis. C'est juste un jour normal pour la famille Argent. La mère d'Allison nettoie la chambre de sa fille, elle trouve une note ("Because I Love you" parce que je t'aime) d'amour de Scott dans les pages de son livre de géométrie. Mme d'Argent va à la cuisine et se taillade calmement le bras. La mère de Scott va recoudre Mme Argent à l'hôpital sans anesthésie, les deux femmes discutent sur leurs progénitures. Mme McCall dit qu'elle a remarqué que Scott ne semble pas brisé après sa rupture avec Allison. Au réfectoire, Allison et Scott s'asseoir dos à dos pour paraître ne plus être ensemble. Scott dit qu' Erica est venu à lui, et Allison affirme qu'elle n'est pas jalouse. Elle s'inquiète pour les plans de bataille établies entre la meute de Derek et sa famille. Scott dit qu'elle ne peut prétendre être normale, mais elle souhaite juste que lui soit en sécurité. Stiles arrive et souligne que la table de Boyd est vide. Scott dit Stiles qu'ils doivent trouver de Boyd. Mais Stiles est sceptique sur la question de savoir si il a besoin d'aide. Après l'avoir interrogé Stiles dit qu'Erica et pas mal, après tout. Scott lui signale qu'une balle de fleur de loup gâchera son apparence, en permanence. De plus, si elle devient hors de contrôle, il sera responsable. Stiles dit qu'il est attiré à l'héroïsme de Scott et plaisantant propose de faire avec elle. Jackson visite le maison de Derek parce qu'il veut savoir pourquoi la morsure ne l'a pas changé. Quand il ouvre la porte, Jackson reste pétrifier, des canons de pistolet prêts a tirés sont tenus par les chasseurs. Chris lui dit ne pas de poursuivre dans le surnaturel plus ou ils vous s'occupera de lui. À la maison de Boyd, Erica trouve Stiles en face du porche, flirte un peu avec lui et le frappe sans qu'il s'y attende. L'alarme est en route à la clinique vétérinaire. Le Dr. Deaton voit un corps sur la table. Un corps humain avec des griffures sur le torse. Chris l'attendais dans l'obscurité. Il veut savoir ce qui a tué le chasseur et dit qu'il sait, qu'il n'est pas juste un vétérinaire. Scott trouve Boyd à la patinoire. Il affirme que Derek lui a parlé des chasseurs. '« ''I just want to not eat lunch alone every day» / " je veux juste ne pas déjeuner seul tous les jours", 'dit-il. Scott lui dit qu'il peut avoir mieux que Derek comme ami. L'Alpha est dans la pièce, comme sa meute Erica et Isaac. Après un sondage informel — Erica dit que sa vie a été « transformée» car elle a rencontré Derek, et Isaac est d'accord — Derek dit à Scott de rentrer chez lui. Scott met son poing sur la glace et se prépare pour un combat. Boyd et Derek regardent, Scott bat les nouveaux loups-garous. Il crie pour leur dire que Derek se sert juste pour obtenir le pouvoir. L'Alpha rappelle alors ses chiens de garde. Derek dit c'est sa puissance et va après affronter Scott. Après il se bat avec Scott et a dès le début le dessus il est plus fort, il va blessé Scott d'un coup de griffes puis le laisser au sol avant de quitter. Scott dit Boyd qu'il ne voulait pas être comme eux. Boyd révèle qu'il a déjà été mordu et accepte qu'il ne veut pas être comme ceux de la meute de Derek, il dit qu'il veut être plus comme Scott. Stiles se réveille à benne. Scott va voir son patron pour lui demander pourquoi n'a pas sa cicatrisation de loup garou. Le vétérinaire Dr. Deaton dit que c'est parce que la blessure a été infligé par un Alpha et dit à Scott qu'ils ont besoin de se parler. Seul la nuit, Jackson s'entraine sur le terrain de crosse. Lorsque qu'il veut partir sa voiture est bloquée dans la boue, il tente de pousser, mais ça ne fait qu'à glisser dans la vase. Pris de colère il tente de soulevé sa la camionnette, et sa rage déclenche quelque chose et il parvient à soulever l' arrière de la camionnette, ce qui le rend heureux. Note * L'audience de cet épisode est de 1,76 millions. Musique * Donora - ''Champion * Nikka Costa & Richard Vission - CHING CHING CHING (Original Mix) * Caveman - Easy Water * Benjamin Forrest Davis - Moving The Target * Meme - Beat Of My Own Song * Electric Guest - This Head I Hold * Donora - Boum Boum * Woodkid - Iron * Congorock - Ivory * Congorock - Ivory (The Body Bettroots Remix) * Kanary Diamonds - Boy U Gimme Fever Fever Fever) * My Chemical Romance - Destroya * Digital Mess - Snow * Kanary Diamonds - Fever (feat. Sheena Player) * Kanary Diamonds feat. Sheena Player - Fever Galerie Photos 1_allison-argent2.03.jpg|Allison, kidnappée par les Chasseurs 2_group2.03.jpg|Erica a une crise d'épilepsie 3_erica-derek2.03.jpg|Derek propose à Erica de la mordre 4_lydia-jackson2.03.jpg|Jackson terrifie Lydia 5_lydia2.03.jpg|Lydia regarde les trophées de BHHS 6 stiles2.03.jpg|Stiles marchande avec Boyd 7_erica2.03.jpg|Erica fait une entrée remarquée 8 stiles-lydia-scott2.03.jpg|Surtout auprès des garçons 9 erica-derek2.03.jpg|Scott et Stiles découvre pourquoi Erica a changé 10 argent-allison2.03.jpg|Les Argent discutent de Lydia, dans son dos 11 scott-allison2.03.jpg|Mince nos photos ! Scott apprend à patiner.png|Scott essaie de patiner... 12 lydia2.03.jpg|Que croit voir Lydia ? ... 13 peter2.03.jpg|... Peter Hale alias le méchant Alpha de la saison 1 14 erica-scott2.03.jpg|Erica flirt avec Scott devant Allison 15 argent2.03.jpg|Mme Argent va à l'hôpital parler avec Mme McCall 16 jackson2.03.jpg|Jackson cherche Derek mais tombe sur les Chasseurs 17 isaac-erika-derek2.03.jpg|Derek et sa meute 18 scott2.03.jpg|Scott doit affronter la meute 19 vet2.03.jpg|Deaton lui montre une victime de la créature 20 jackson2.03.jpg|Jackson se découvre une super force. Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Episode 3